Keira Vonrino Roze
One of the main charater in Code Geass R Zero: The Alternate Revolution . He will play an important role throughout the series. Character Outline Keira Vonrino Roze. Born half-Italian, half-Malaysian but preffered more to Malaysian or known as, Ten. Born in 1992, he found himself slept through 7 years prior Holy Britannia Empire began the world domination. He's a geass user. Contracted by V.V. Although born in 1992, he's suppose to be around 25 years old in 2017 but because of the 'certain' gas he accidently smell, he's not aging. So, he still a 17 years old on the outside and inside. The incident appears to be the turning point where he and two of his friends, Ryan Victor and Yukori Kiwabe found themselves in the new tormented and corrupted world by under 3 superpower who's fighting over the world, Holy Britannia Empire, Chinese Federation and Euro Universe. Two of his friend got captured but he's manage to slip away. He met V.V because of that and gain the power of the king, called Geass. Later, he appear betrayed V.V by leaving him 'dead' when their hideout gets bombard and he test his new power on Britannian Armed Forces on a certain place at Area 10. He succeed gorishly and promise he would live on this new world and change the course of war and history. More soon to follow... Appearance Keira known with his long dark purple messy hair. In addition with his serious eye-gaze. He's also more thin than Ryan but share the same height. He also known to love wearing sunglasses. Character History Keira first introduce on the way to his school around his homeland, Kuala Lumpur, along his two other friends, Ryan Victor and Yukori Kiwabe. Then the lunch time appear, the three of them went to their 'secret base' where it's quiet far from the school building but still inside the school ground. It's near a big tree on the hill with some abandoned room across the hill. Later, they ate their lunch before fell asleep one by one because they accidently smelt a gas from one of the abandoned room. After that, he's awake because of his friends shouting at him to run away from the place as the two of them are caught by some well-armed soldier. What surprise him the most is the once beatiful and busy city are now turn into a battlefield. He manage to ran away from the foot soldier before encounter with a mecha. Standing tall as a house. It's known as Knightmare. Keira then got chase by it before stumble upon an underground tunnel, which will lead him to met V.V and got the Geass. He then betrayed V.V and testing his new geass power to the opposition force which lead to his one of many victory that he will achieve. Someday afterward, he manage to inflitrate into Japan, or better known as, Area 11. It has been said that both of his friends are being captured and held around here. Before he could proceed with his rescue mission, he stumble upon something that interest him. He joined with the Britannia Ground Forces by using wore the same attire as the other ground force. He later know the true way on how Britannia Forces operate the mission. Cruelity is the most fitting word. He was command to guard the A G-1 Mobile Base Vehicle, where the battle plan will conducted by none other than the Viceroy of Area 11, Prince Clovis la Britannia. Keira then spotted some foot-soldier wandering around the MBV before asking him for the I.D. What he got is more than an I.D. He just got geassed by the soldier. He follow the soldier command without hesitate but later, forgot what he's doing. Suddenly, the viceroy command all of his forces to stop the massacre immidietly. Something is wrong by Keira account so he made his way into the MBV and encountering something more interesting. Keira learnt that the soldier was a cast away-prince, known as Lelouch vi Britannia and half brother to viceroy. What happens next shocked him. Lelouch use his geass to Clovis before shot him dead. Fear that he would get caught on that, he ran away from the MBV and went hide around the ghetto. He later came out and scavage some money and important things that will help him to survive. Keira rent a room inside a cheap appartment around Tokyo Settlement before deciding he will attend to school near the appartment, Ashford Academy. More soon to follow... Personality He's sometimes a calm young boy but most of the time follow his emotion. Though looking serious, he's 'the joker' of his friends around him. He's also a playful one. Even on the battlefield. He love to try something new and always curios about something even if its a little trivial things. More soon to follow... Abilities 'Geass ' Keira's Geass was given by V.V. Upon the completion of the contract, he immidietly betrayed V.V. The Geass he bestowed known as "The God's Whisper", it was a really different and highly dangerous Geass if not use properly. Compared to Lelouch's Geass, that allowed him to plants command within a person's upon eye contact, Keira's Geass is much more different. Keira's Geass is more to killing people, rather than let the people followed what Keira's command. The people around 500m of radius around him who didn't heard what he was whispering will die upon Keira's command. More soon to follow... Category:Original Characters